Petals
by slightlysickpsycho
Summary: A series of short glimpses into a relationship that blossoms between Ginny and Hermione during their time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a gorgeous day. Ginny lay in the grass, her fiery hair fanning over Hermione's lap. The fingers that absentmindedly caressed the silky strands left ecstacy in their wake, and the cool breeze drifting off the water made her wonder whether another moment in her life would ever be this perfect.

"You really think he likes me, Gin?"

"You, my dear, drive him insane." She looked up at Hermione from her lap, brown eyes sparkling.

"I guess." The older girl bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. The sight sent a bizzarre sensation through Ginny's body. She tried to ignore it and focus on the conversation.

"So are you gonna go for it?" Her voice stayed light, but everything inside her grew tense. Ron wasn't right for Hermione. She needed someone who was infatuated with more than her physical beauty, someone who could get lost in her incredible mind, someone who noticed the way her eyes closed peacefully when she took a sip of warm tea at breakfast…

"I'm not sure." Hermione paused for a moment, pondering the idea. "Why are you suddenly so interested, anyway?"

The redhead was blushing now. "Well, I might have heard him talking to Harry about you this morning, and I thought I'd better give you some warning. I think he's planning on making some sort of move tonight."

"Tonight?" Hermione looked nervous.

"What's wrong?'

"Well, I sort of, er… there's someone else."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. She hoped Hermione wouldn't notice the slight flush that had rushed into her cheeks in the moment it took her to seize control of her body's reaction.

"Really? Who?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I'll try not to."

"Well, Victor's been following me around some, and he doesn't talk much, but I think he might like me."

"Krum?! You don't even like Quidditch! Why are you interested in him?"

"He seems like a very nice boy."

"Harry and Ron can barely think about anything but flying, and it drives you mad. How do you think you'll like talking to this one?" Hermione reddened noticeably, partially in response to the other girls passion, and partly because she knew Ginny was right.

"I'm not looking for a discussion partner, you know."

The younger girl giggled at this admission. "I know. Just don't sell yourself short, Hermione."

"I'm not looking to offend you, dear, but I don't think your brother can carry on the most stimulating conversations either."

"Did I say you should go with Ron?"

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "No, I guess you never did." Their eyes met for a moment before both turned to watch the lake. They sat that way for a while, neither one feeling a need to break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear away the drowsiness setting in. She shifted slightly in the overstuffed chair she was draped over, leg dangling over the chair's arm. Two hours past curfew and Hermione still wasn't back! Hearing the Fat Lady's irritated grumbles, she rushed to look interested in the book she had spent her night pretending to read. The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed in looking flushed but rather pleased with herself.

"Ginny!" she called out in an excited whisper, rushing over to the pale girl whose auburn hair gleamed in the firelight.

Ginny smiled tentatively. "What have you been up to tonight?"

Hermione looked like she would burst. "He asked me!"

Ginny felt as though she'd just been punched in the stomach. She wondered why she wasn't happier for her friend. Maybe it was just that he was so wrong for her.

"That's great, Hermione." She tried to sound like she meant it.

"Don't tell anyone yet, ok?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Ginny!" she sighed happily, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She bent down and kissed the silently stunned third year on the cheek before skipping off to bed.

Ginny touched the lightly tingling spot those lips had kissed, suddenly feeling much happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"I'm sorry Neville, I couldn't understand you. What were you trying to ask me?" the painfully shy boy's eyes were fixed intently on the floor in front of him. If he could look at a girl with that level of intensity, Ginny mused, he'd probably be quite popular with the witches. Though no one seemed to have noticed, the boy had grown into his body some over the summer. The childish softness had faded as his face became more defined and there was an understated intensity in the eyes that looked warily out from the slightly overgrown hair that fell around his face.

"The-er-dance… I was wondering if you had a date yet or something."

"Nope. They're not letting anyone in my year go unless they're with someone older, remember?"

"Would you go with me?"

"Of course, Neville." Ginny beamed at the boy warmly, feeling a bit unsure. After a moment, she spoke again tentatively. "Neville, you know I like you a lot as a friend, but I wanted to make sure that was how you meant it. I mean, it's just that I don't think I want to date anyone right now or anything like that." Her stomach flooded with warmth and relief when she saw that his smile didn't fade.

"I like you Ginny, but not like that. I think we'd have a good time together." The quick hug they shared before rushing off in different directions to avoid being late for class was the last contact they shared before the night of the ball.

When Harry finally got around to asking her, Ginny tried to hide her discomfort while straining to hear the conversation taking place between Ron and Hermione. The other girl seemed genuinely flustered, and Ginny felt a very new and foreign surge of anger toward her brother.

Trying to avoid stirring up the chaos that already swirled inside her, Ginny focused on the gratitude she felt for Neville's invitation in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Kind of wish I did, though.

As Lavender buzzed around her, fussing over tiny details, Hermione wondered why she wasn't more excited over going to the ball. Was it Ron? Somehow she doubted it. She wished Ginny could be happy for her. Maybe that was it, she thought. The younger girl had seemed distant lately, getting lost in thought more often than she finished a conversation.

The first time Hermione kissed Viktor had been exhilarating, fun. Her stomach had filled with butterflies and the kiss had seemed like everything it was meant to be. But she had tired of kissing him so quickly. Warm, wet, mushy, forceful. She hungered for a more graceful and refined tongue.

As she descended the stairs to the common room, she saw Neville taking Ginny's arm and leading the redhead through the portrait. Momentarily stunned, she wondered when Ginny's lanky, athletic physique had become willowy and toned. She had been there the day the dress came at breakfast, but the dark emerald fabric that slid over her friend's fingers like green mercury slid over her body so much more enticingly. At first glance, the dress left much to the imagination. A high neckline met with flowing sleeves, barely revealing the place where collar bones met a delicate neck. Hermione's heart beat faster as Ginny turned to take Neville's arm, a slender leg appearing through a slit in the floor-length gown, and she nearly gasped when she saw the enticing curve of the younger girl's naked back, milky skin crisscrossed with dark ribbons.

"Nice." Was Viktor's only utterance as she approached him outside the Great Hall. Ignoring the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, Hermione held her head high as she danced with him, forcing herself to look back into those flat black eyes instead of stealing glances across the room.

"Drink?" Krum, always to the point, asked in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"Please!" Her reply, slightly too eager.

As the dance drew to a close, Ron approached, flanked by Harry. Head still buzzing with cider, Hermione spat at Ron remarks she knew belonged to another, though she wasn't sure who. Glancing over his shoulder, she saw his younger sister give Neville a chaste kiss on the cheek as another girl pulled him from her grasp. Wisps of hair fell around Ginny's face, subtly flushed from the evening's activities.

Without another thought, Hermione sent the boys to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

As the boys ambled off in the general direction of the dormitories, Hermione felt hot breath on her neck as the smell of cider wafted over her and a melodic voice whispered,

"After party in the room of requirement. Care to join?" A single red wisp tickled Hermione's bare shoulder, as though she needed more temptation.

They paced past the door together, arms linked, imagining the debauchery within. The door appeared quickly, and they were greeted with a large, dimly lit room and fast music. Couches formed small seating areas in alcoves tucked along the walls, and Ginny let her arm slide through Hermione's, taking the other girl's hand and leading her to the nearest empty couch.

"Champagne?" she asked, offering a sparkling bottle.

"Where the bloody hell did you-"

"Between the couch cushions!" squealed the delighted Weasley.

"Are there glasses?"

"In the _couch?_" Ginny shot Hermione a concerned, penetrating glance, as though checking for other signs of madness.

The bubbles rolled delightfully over their tongues as they passed the bottle back and forth. After swallowing the last swig, Hermione stood up.

"I wanna dance!" A serious look came over her face as she stood and extended her hand to the younger girl. "Ginny, will you dance with me?"

"Yes!" was the squealed reply.

They stood closer and closer as the night wore on. In time the party wound down and they crept through the halls toward Gryffindor tower, clutching each other for support.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, as they walked past one of the castle's infinite windows and were illuminated by the first wisps of dawn, "you look like a princess!"

"A drunk princess!" Ginny giggled, delighted with her description, and leaned closer to the warmth of Hermione's bare arm.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed loudly, and both girls ran the rest of the way to the portrait.

The common room was deserted. Standing at the foot of the stairs leading to their dorms, they paused and exchanged an intense glance.

"Waiting for a kiss goodnight?" Hermione quipped quietly.

"Well I am a princess, after all."

"If the princess insists." Hermione leaned in, letting her lips brush Ginny's. It felt nice, and oddly _right. _As she pulled away, Ginny followed her, planting a slightly firmer kiss. Stunned, Hermione didn't pull away. The other girls lips moved slightly against hers, and before she could stop it, her tongue darted out and grazed Ginny's lip. The smaller girl shuddered but didn't pull away. Shocked at her own boldness, Hermione rushed up the stairs, peeled off her dress, and fumbled through the heavy curtains into her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, review please! Tell me what works for you, what doesn't, whatever. Thanks for reading!

Hermione groaned, flinging an arm over her eyes to block the sunlight that pierced the small opening in her bed hangings.

"You okay?" Lavender was standing over her, looking mildly concerned and very amused.

"Uhhhg." Hermione moaned into her pillow, rolling onto her side to face away from the painful brightness.

"Crazy night?" She was only six months older than Hermione, but loved to act as though she carried a vast array of the universe's secrets.

"Too… much… champagne." the words were a groaning sigh. She wondered why she was being bothered at such an early hour, and by Lavender, who usually slept through breakfast, of all people.

"Drink this." she tossed a small bottle onto the bed, and, noticing the skeptical expression the other girl wore, added "Trust me, it'll make you feel loads better." Hermione's stomach churned unpleasantly and she decided that anything was worth a try at this point if it might help. As she drained the cool, bitter liquid she could feel the fog in her head clearing and the dull heaviness of her limbs lifting. She turned to face her friend, a smile brightening her face.

"Thanks, Lav. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Least I could do after all the bad marks you've saved me from. Now come on or you'll miss lunch."

"_Lunch?_" how could she have slept so late? She leapt out from under the covers, grabbing up some robes and headed for the shower.

"Um, you might want to cover up a little before you leave the room." Lavender giggled. Hermione looked down, realizing with horror that she had fallen asleep in her bra, stockings and panties. If she thought she had been uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared to when the door burst open and Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, you weren't at breakfast and I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me or-" she froze, eyes darting quickly over her friend's mostly nude form, disheveled hair, and smudged makeup. Hermione hugged the folded robes close to her chest, snatching up a towel and flinging it around her body before dashing off toward the showers with Lavender close behind her.

Ginny stood in the doorway for a few moments without moving, before sinking to the floor, utterly stunned. She had slept very little the night before, awakened time and time again by the chaotic emotions clashing inside her. The sight of Hermione nearly naked, standing vulnerable and messy with none of her usual poise, had knocked the air out of the petite redhead's lungs. Her head spun as she desperately tried to capture even a single thought for long enough to process and understand it.

Meanwhile, Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the hot water stream down her body and through her thoroughly tangled hair. Lavender sat on the bench outside the shower. Concern was evident on her face as she watched her friend's blurred form moving behind the opaque curtain. After a few moments of tentative silence, she finally spoke.

"So what happened last night?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing exciting. Dating a Quidditch star is exciting at first, but I could only spend so much time staring at his amazing muscles and dark brooding eyes before I had to actually listen to him talk. We ended up calling it a night pretty early."

"That's not what I meant. We both know your night wasn't over when you said goodnight to Krum." Hermione poked her head out from behind the curtain, suddenly interested. The long thick hair plastered to her pale body made her look particularly vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" Lavender could hear the hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What's up with you and Ginny? You seemed to be having a pretty good time last night but this morning you can barely look at each other. Did something major happen?"

"No, nothing at all. I swear." She was standing under the water again, running fingers through dark tangles with her back turned to her friend. If she was honest, she didn't know herself. She wanted to think it was nothing. They had both had too much to drink and no one to kiss, and it was just an accident they had kissed each other.

But still…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, review please! Tell me what works for you, what doesn't, whatever. Thanks for reading!

Ginny wasn't at lunch, and her eyes didn't meet Hermione's at dinner. It was almost a relief, because Hermione had no idea what she would say if her friend brought up what had transpired between them. She wanted to pretend it was nothing, but it was a nothing that had settled in between them and started to grow.

The emptiness was unendurable. Days turned into weeks of only speaking to each other when it was expected of them, pretending to be perfectly at ease until the moment someone looked away. They made a point of never being alone together, to the point where it was hard to say who was avoiding who. Finally, Lavender cornered her after lunch one day.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're always staring into space, you barely touch your food, and whenever you get anywhere near Ginny you become so stiff and unnatural if I didn't know better I'd think you were nothing a really good puppet."

Hermione laughed at this, but the sound was forced and hollow. "So what are you accusing me of? I can assure you there's nothing here but flesh and blood."

"I'm only worried about you. I know there's something wrong, and I know it's none of my business, but whatever happened with Ginny, you need to let it go. What did she do to you that was so unforgivably terrible?"

"Nothing. This mess is more my fault than it is hers. The night of the ball was just… Extremely weird. And I don't know what to think about anything because it was so… strange, what happened."

Lavender looked at her, and Hermione's stomach did a tiny flip as she saw the pieces fitting together in her friend's head. Lavender's eyes lit up with sudden understanding.

"You both fancy Harry!"

"What? No! That's ridiculous." She couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved that her friend's epiphany had been so far from the truth.

"Whatever you say." Lavender raised an eyebrow, obviously doubtful. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." she added, before vanishing into the crowd of students rushing to get to class.

Hermione stood, dumbfounded. She had never thought of Harry that way, but her stomach flared with jealousy at the thought of him dating Ginny. Maybe she did like him. Maybe Lavender was right. Comforted by the thought, she strode confidently in the direction of her next lesson.

Dinner came more quickly than she would have liked, and when she took her usual place at the table she couldn't help but notice that Ginny was talking animatedly with Harry while Ron attacked his mashed potatoes with single-minded enthusiasm. She had to admit, she really would be getting the short end of the stick if she ended up with that one. Ron had a good heart, and she loved him as a friend, but she couldn't bear the thought of being intimately tied to someone so terribly thick.

Hermione ate in silence, but she already knew the silence had gone on too long. As Ginny rose to leave, she stood quickly, looking her friend dead in the eye for the first time since that baffling, intoxicated night.

"Ginny, can I have a word with you, alone?"

"Now?" she asked, stunned.

Hermione nodded in response, and led her to a deserted corridor.

"What do you want to talk about?" the redhead's tone was slightly defensive.

"What's going on between you and Harry?"

"Harry? He's my friend! We were just talking about Quidditch…"

"You know you don't have to like him. Why should we end up with the boys we've been dealing with since first year?"

"Who do you think I should like instead?" Without realizing it, they had been moving closer. Now they stood inches apart, and Hermione could feel the heat of Ginny's breath on her cheek.

"I don't know." Hermione's words were saturated with a pain that was hard to understand, and before she could stop herself, she was leaning in, fingers tangled in the fiery strands cascading from Ginny's head. She thought her friend would pull away, but instead the other girl was pressed hard against her, their tongues fluttering together in a strange fast rhythm similar to the sound of their racing hearts.

Hermione pulled away. "We shouldn't do this." Her voice was serious.

"You started it." Ginny muttered, staring at the floor.

"If someone saw us…"

"If someone saw us we would hex them into oblivion if they ever uttered a word. And besides, no one comes through this corridor once classes are out."

"This can't be right."

"Fuck it." Ginny turned to the door of the nearest classroom, retrieving her wand in the same fluid movement. A stream of dark purple light shot from the tip of her wand to the doorknob, and the metal knob cracked and fell to the floor, rolling toward their feet. She swept forward, her slender body crashing against the heavy door, which slammed open with little resistance.

Hermione had never seen her looking so dangerous, so powerful, so intense. For once, she was speechless.

"Come," Ginny said, gesturing toward the door, "Join me in my castle."

A/N: I just made a site with my fanfiction- it's listed as my homepage on my profile (not allowed to link it here). If you check it out you might get to read the next chapter early *hint hint*

If you don't feel like it, don't worry, I'm still going to keep updating here (just not always as promptly).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Also, review please! Tell me what works for you, what doesn't, whatever. Thanks for reading!

Hermione paused for an instant, overwhelmed by the thought of what would happen when she followed Ginny into the empty room. The pull she felt was irresistible and her instant of doubt slipped away as she rushed through the open door.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, glaring at the flushed redhead.

"You damn well know what I'm doing. You were there that night every bit as much as I was, and you felt it too."

"Felt what?" Hermione snapped, turning to leave.

"This." And Ginny threw herself into Hermione's awkward embrace, planting a clumsily passionate kiss on her lips, grazing the nape of her neck with sharp little teeth.

Hermione pulled away. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I think there's been a terrible misunderstanding. I'm not… like that."

"Neither am I." Ginny folded her arms across her chest and fixed Hermione with a stubborn glare.

"Then why did you just kiss me?"

"Look, we need to practice, don't we? So we can do it right when we kiss real boys?" Her freckled face was unreadable.

Slowly Hermione nodded. "Yes, I suppose we do. And practicing doesn't count."

"Of course not. I just need someone who can give me an honest opinion, to get a better feel for things." During this time the two girls had unintentionally drawn closer to one another. Now they stood a foot apart. Slowly, Ginny leaned forward, eyes cinched shut and lips lightly puckered. She was stunned when she felt Hermione's mouth brushing lightly against her own. The contact left the skin that had touched tingling and warm. The kiss was over before it had fully begun.

"Was that good?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Ginny breathed, "maybe you should try it again."

She was shocked by how readily Hermione leaned toward her, lips grazing over lips again and again until they finally pulled apart, both slightly breathless.

"Am I doing it right?" Ginny wondered if Hermione could possibly be genuinely worried. Heart racing and head spinning, she nodded. After a short pause, Hermione spoke again, her voice tiny in the silence of the large and vacant room.

"Do you think, maybe, we should try some other stuff too, just in case?"

"We could if you want to, since it doesn't really count. That way you can impress Krum or something."

Hermione let out a nervous giggle. "I don't think Viktor is really my type after all."

"I thought he might not be." Their bodies had drawn closer again, moved by a strange gravitational pull.

"What do you think we should practice?"

Ginny shuddered with anticipation. "I think," she said, trying to appear contemplative, "boys like to have their necks kissed."

"Okay. Who should do it first?"

"You can go first. I'll be the boy." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, lifting her hair back and tilting her head to reveal the constellations of freckles scattered across her neck. Hermione leaned forward, letting her hot breath flutter over Ginny's earlobe before using her tongue to wind delicate patterns down the exposed skin, stopping at Ginny's collarbone to inhale her intoxicating scent. Tonight she smelled like fire, like she had sat beside a pile of burning leaves in the foggy smoke that mingled with the crisp air of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione found the mental image of a delicate pink flush splashed across Ginny's pale skin in the frigid first days of spring terribly distracting.

Ginny's body had arched forward, pressing toward the warmth of the other girl. As the contact ceased her body cried out in disdain, instantly mourning the loss of a newly discovered bliss.

"That was good," she whispered, "but I think it's better like this." And she dove forward, nuzzling bushy chestnut strands out of the way and scraping her teeth over the exposed skin. Hermione gasped and Ginny pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" her voice was tense.

"No," Hermione said, "I think that way feels good too. Should I try it on you?"

Ginny nodded, and as Hermione fiercely devoured the tastes hidden in every inch of exposed skin, all pretense of experimental practice was lost completely. Their mouths locked together and Hermione slammed Ginny against the wall, thrusting a thigh between the other girl's legs and grinding her hips into Ginny's. The feeling of the heat on her leg, the moisture against her jeans, pushed the lightness that had been building in the pit of Hermione's stomach to a level that caused it to explode through her body. And she couldn't stop herself, thrusting against her best friend's leg with uninhibited urgency until her head fell forward and a low moan crept through her lips. She could feel Ginny pulsing against her thigh, body shuddering in ecstasy.

And when the moment had passed, Ginny and Hermione, faces dewy with sweat, reluctantly disentangled themselves and turned to leave the room. Hermione stopped Ginny as they reached the damaged door, staring seriously into the younger girl's flushed face.

"What just happened- that was only practice, right?"

"Definitely."

"And because it doesn't count, we don't have to tell anyone?"

"We can't talk about something that didn't really happen."

They shared a nervous smile and walked back to the common room in silence.

A/N: For right now my homepage will have the next chapter of each story posted early.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione dreamt of Ginny that night, saw her face in the place of every boy she had ever thought she liked, the scenes replaying in her head until she woke up in a cold sweat.

"You alright?" Lavender murmured from the next bed.

"Yeah, fine." Hermione sighed, struggling to turn over while the sheets twisted around her body restrained her. "Weird dreams. Must've been something I ate." She regretted her choice of words immediately when her mind flooded with memories of the taste of Ginny's neck, the exquisite sensation of biting down on silky skin.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry gave her a searching look as she pushed around the eggs on her plate.

"Yeah, you haven't touched your breakfast!" Ron added through a mouthful of waffle, a tiny bead of syrup trickling down his chin.

"Gross, Ron." Ginny punched his shoulder playfully before flopping down on the bench beside him, appearing to be in rather high spirits. Ron smiled, wiping the syrup away with the back of his hand.

Hermione threw a napkin at his face, glad for the distraction and somehow feeling lighter after seeing that Ginny wasn't upset about the previous night's events. Maybe things could go back to normal between them…

Harry was still looking at her like she had grown a third eye. Desperate to keep the conversation headed in a safe direction, she joined Ginny in ridiculing her older brother.

"Seriously, you have the manners of a rabid troll."

Ron shot her a puzzled look. "What's a rabbit troll?"

Harry burst out laughing, and the two launched into a lengthy discussion of the more unusual dangers of the muggle world.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't stop stealing glances at each other, looking away before their eyes could meet. Lunch passed in much the same way, though aside from the occasional inquisitive glance from Lavender, no one seemed to notice.

Ginny was on her way to Charms after stuffing a very small lunch into a stomach infested with butterflies when a hand caught her arm just above the elbow, pulling her roughly into an unused corridor. Panicking, she pulled out her wand, pressing it to the attackers throat.

"It's just me!" Hermione hissed. The hot breath blowing across Ginny's ear caused her to shudder as she let out a sigh of relief. "Feeling a little jumpy, are we?"

"Sorry, Hermione. I had no idea it was you- you were just at lunch. How did you get here so fast? I didn't even know you knew I had Ch-" her words were muffled by the lips pressed against hers. She pulled away for an instant, "What if we get caught?"

"We won't." Hermione absentmindedly flicked her wand in the direction of the main hallway, Ginny saw an almost transparent wall shimmer into place, and after staring at it for a moment, realized that she couldn't see the students milling past on the other side.

Lips met lips again and again. Hermione pinned Ginny against the wall and their bodies slid slowly to the floor, becoming more and more intertwined in the process. Hermione pulled away.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, kissing."

"Yes, I think so." Ginny pressed forward, hungrily plunging her tongue into the depths of her friend's mouth. "Am I?" she panted in Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded, brushing fiery hair aside with maddeningly gentle fingers, tracing constellations of freckles with her insatiable tongue.

They pressed together, and as Ginny felt the warmth building between her legs her eyes widened and she pulled out of Hermione's arms.

"I have to go! I'll be late!"

Hermione called her name as she dashed away, but Ginny wasn't stopping. Hermione slouched over, alone in the dimly lit unused corridor, holding her face in her hands and wishing her head would stop swimming.

At dinner that night, they did their best to pretend nothing had ever happened, though both found eating next to impossible.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

------

Days blurred into weeks that passed without Hermione and Ginny speaking to each other much outside of the low whispers that would pass between them when one managed to corner the other alone. Both girls were terrified by the emotions blossoming inside them, especially by the intensity of the feelings that had exploded into being.

And each encounter, each quick kiss stolen in the shadows left them desperate for more.

Traditionally, the first Friday of every month, the girls in Hermione's dorm held a "girls' night", during which they would preen, talk, and occasionally imbibe, if they could get their hands on some alcohol. This week was special because Pavarti had talked her cousin, who was of age, into helping her get her hands on a respectable amount of Firewhiskey.

Hermione didn't want to drink, especially in front of her incredibly observant and somewhat predatory roommates, but she had already ditched them too many times and couldn't get out of tonight. At first she sipped slowly on an untainted pumpkin juice, but after everyone around her had choked back a few shots, growing ever more obnoxious, Hermione succumbed to their demands and drank a fair bit herself. By ten, she was feeling a bit loopy. By midnight, she was flat out drunk. They sat on their pillows in a circle on the floor, giggling at the tiniest things and coating their toenails in an iridescent polish that was spelled to change with their moods. Hermione knew it was much more complicated than muggle mood rings, but still thought it was all utter rubbish.

As the others became deeply engrossed in conversation about the importance of penis size, Lavender leaned over and whispered roughly in Hermione's ear.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up with you and Ginny?"

The color drained from Hermione's face as she quickly glanced around to make sure no one else had heard. "What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. She's my best friend. Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I think anyone with half a brain can tell she's more than just a good friend to you. Are you going to let me in on the juicy details or not?"

Hermione looked flabbergasted. Lavender, unperturbed as always, continued on.

"Come _on!_ At least let me know if you're tied down or not."

"Tied down?"

"Hogwarts isn't exactly a huge school. There aren't many girls like us, so I'm just interested in knowing whether you happen to be available."  
Hermione looked at her, clearly stunned.

"Well," Lavender said, stretching, "I'm going to go shower off. Anyone care to join me?"

The other girls didn't seem to have even heard her. They were huddled together, and from what Hermione could hear of their excited whispers, still talking about boys. She didn't like the idea of being left alone with _that_ lot. And she was certainly dying to know what Lavender had been talking about.

"I suppose I should take a shower before bed, too." Hermione muttered, moving quickly to the door that had already swung shut behind her friend.

She could hear the water running as she entered the washroom. She moved to the open shower beside the large one at the end Lavender had clearly occupied, and turned on the water.

"You can shower in here if you want." Lavenders voice floated through the curtain, sounding particularly melodic in the odd acoustics of the tiled room. "I've managed to get the perfect temperature."

The faucets there were fussy, to say the least. Hermione found herself rather pleased with the idea of not having to spend forever fiddling with the faucet, searching for the impossibly tiny point between ice cold and hot enough to scald. She quickly disrobed and stepped through the large curtain into the shower at the end, closing her eyes happily as the steam wrapped itself around her body.

As the warm water ran down her body, Hermione realized how very much she'd had to drink. She stole a glance at Lavender, who watched her with dilated and somewhat unfocused eyes. After a long silence, Hermione finally found enough composure to speak.

"So, what did you mean, '_girls like us'_?" she asked, fixing Lavender with what she could only hope was a penetrating stare.

Lavender giggled. "You know, a little funny. Girls that swing both ways or maybe don't like boys at all."

Hermione looked at her questioningly, mind fuzzy with alcohol.

Lavender, who was running out of patience, finally asked, "So are you and Ginny an item, or what?" Hermione had never felt so naked as when Lavender's eyes traveled slowly over her exposed body.

"An item? Like with a boy? Goodness, no!"

Lavender was grinning like a Cheshire cat, though for the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out why. "What's the deal, then?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes we… practice… just so we know what to do… when we get boyfriends."

"Is that what you're telling yourselves now?" Lavender laughed, though the sound was somewhat hollow.

Hermione looked puzzled.

Once she was able to keep a straight face, Lavender turned to her with questioning eyes. "Do you want to practice with me?"

"What?" Hermione tried to stop her head from swimming, feeling somewhat dazed.

Lavender pouted. "Well," she said sadly, "I've been with boys before, but it never really lasted… Am I doing something wroing?"

Hermione smiled at her. "I'm sure you're not."

And before she could say another word, Lavender was kissing her. It felt wrong, but Hermione couldn't deny the rush it gave her. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's naked body, reveling in the sensation created as their tongues darted back and forth in an intricate dance Hermione had never imagined she knew. They froze, still pressed together, as they heard the door swing open.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny's voice called, "your roommates said you left suddenly and hadn't been back, and I wanted to talk to you."

Slippers slapped the tile approaching the only shower that was currently running, pausing before the curtain that obscured the two girls locked in a confusing embrace.

"Hermione?" Ginny's fingers crept around the edge of the curtain. Lavender nudged Hermione, who was at a loss for words.

Then the cool air of the bathroom rushed in, hitting two naked bodies that were now deeply intertwined.

Ginny stood, frozen in shock. A single tear crept loose before she turned and fled, leaving Hermione desperate to follow, but too confused to move right away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

------

Hermione knew she had to chase after Ginny. Lavender was beautiful, and clever, and cunning… But Ginny was passionate and brilliant and everything Hermione wanted in a friend, or a lover, or whatever they were to become. She wrapped herself in a towel and made it down the stairs just in time to see the portrait swinging shut behind Ginny. Silently, she cursed the girl for making her run through the halls in pursuit after curfew, drunk and wearing nothing but a towel. Still, Ginny was in pain, and there was nothing to do but to follow and try to fix things, try to explain. As she turned a corner, a classroom door slammed down the hall from her, and she ran to it. Of course it was locked, but after a few frantic spells, Hermione burst through.

Ginny was curled up on the floor, sobbing. Hermione fell down beside her, but when she reached out, Ginny pulled away.

"Don't." The ache in her voice caused a new pain to blossom in Hermione's chest.

"Ginny, please, let me explain."

"There's nothing to say, Hermione. I was wrong about a lot of things. And I was wrong about you."

"Please, I'm just confused. Lavender was making weird comments and I'm more than a little drunk, and she said she was taking a shower and I just wanted to know what she was talking about, so I followed her, and you know how hard it is to get the water the right temperature-"

"So you just hopped in and made out with her?" Ginny flared.

"No! I mean, it's not how you make it sound. She said I could join her and I still wanted to know what she was talking about and she kept asking about you and I couldn't explain and then she asked if she could 'practice" with me too, but it's obvious she was fully aware of what's really going on, even if we weren't ready to admit it yet."

"So you were confused, and you thought maybe making out with your roommate would make things clearer?"

"Ginny, I'm fucking drunk, okay?" Hermione was crying too now. "I didn't think about what was happening, and she just started kissing me, and before I could even process what was happening, you were bursting in and running off."

Hermione shivered, soaking wet and nearly naked. "Ginny, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, and if what I do with you in abandoned hallways and broom cupboards and anywhere we can be alone is just practice, I don't think I ever want to do it for real, because I don't think it could ever be as good with anyone as it is with you."

Ginny looked up, and Hermione brushed her fingers across the tearstained, freckled face. "Hermione, seeing you with someone else hurts so much. I don't think I could handle it if it happened again."

Hermione smiled. "Then from this moment forward, I belong to no one but you."

"Promise?"

"Only if you'll belong to me, too."

Ginny looked at Hermione, tipsy, shivering, and soaked, and couldn't stand it anymore. She threw herself into the older girl's arms and they started kissing, and it felt a million times better than kissing Lavender in the shower and Ginny could taste the alcohol on Hermione's lips but she didn't care.

Hermione pushed Ginny down and started to pull away her pajamas, kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed.

"I want to make something perfectly clear," she said, pinning Ginny's shoulders down and staring fiercely into her eyes, "this isn't practice. I mean this more than I could ever mean something that happened with anyone else, and I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone, or ever will. Ginerva Molly Weasley, I want to be with you until you can't stand me anymore, but Gods, I hope that day never comes."

Ginny moaned and let Hermione continue raining kisses all over her body, arching as the older girls attentions moved lower and lower, closer to the aching heat that radiated from between shaking legs.

Ginny gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt Hermione's tongue inside her, gliding sweetly over her, tasting every inch of her arousal. Their bodies shifted until Ginny saw that Hermione had spelled away her chestnut fuzz, leaving those tempting pink lips enticingly exposed. And the taste was incredible. They lapped and sucked and kissed and bucked against each other, shuddering against the tiny vibrations of each moan until Ginny's legs started to tremble, and Hermione knew her climax was approaching. She plunged a finger in to the impossible softness, inhaling sharply as she felt the younger girl tense around her.

The tension that had been building in Ginny released in warm, vibrant waves that reached ever part of her. She could barely concentrate on what she was doing to Hermione, but the taste was so addictive she couldn't stop, even as the soft keening escaped her lips when she came.

That sweet, aching noise was enough to push Hermione over the edge, enough to send her reeling through violent, shuddering peaks.

They lay there for a while, before Hermione finally asked softly, "Think it'd be alright if I sleep over? I don't fancy dealing with Lavender again tonight."

Ginny just giggled as they stood to cover themselves and make the trek back to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
